Les sables du temps
by clockworkangel77
Summary: Lorsque le passé est modifié l'avenir en subit les conséquences, ce que Jack apprendra à ses dépends
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _Bon voilà c'est ma première fanfiction alors j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire! Je suis une grande fan du film les cinq légendes et je voulais depuis longtemps écrire une fanfic alors j'ai finalement trouvé une idée qui m'apparaissait bonne ( mais bon elle est peut être nulle aussi c'est à vous de me le dire). Bon j'arrête et je vous laisse lire! _

Chapitre 1

Un an après que les gardiens ont vaincu Pitch, Jack appréciait son nouveaux statu de gardien. Il avait moins de liberté, mais cela était largement compensé par le fait que chaque enfant pouvait le voir. Lors d'un de ses passages à Londres, il vit quelque chose de très inhabituel. De longs rubans de sable blanc serpentaient dans le ciel au travers des flocons de neige. Jack s'approcha du sable, ça ressemblait en tout point à celui que Sab utilisait pour apporter de beaux rêves aux enfants, sauf que celui-ci était blanc comme la neige. Tous les grains de sable semblaient se diriger vers une même direction. L'esprit de l'hiver décida de les suivre. Il découvrit que le sable se dirigeait vers le centre du cadran de Big Ben. Le sable passait au travers du cadran et disparaissait. Jack tendis sa main vers l'horloge, sa main passa au travers du cadran de la même façon que le sable entrait. Soudain il se sentit comme aspiré et son corps tout entier entra dans l'horloge.

Son passage au travers de l'horloge fut comme si il avait été piégé dans une tornade. Après plusieurs minutes à être secoué dans tout les sens, il fut brutalement éjecté et il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol à cause de l'absence de vents pour le soutenir. Jack releva la tête et fut bouche bée par ce qu'il vit : devant lui s'étirait un énorme couloir de marbre blanc, les murs étaient recouvert d'étagères qui soutenait des milliers de sablier de formes et de tailles différentes. Le sable qui entrait se séparait en centaines de petites branches pour entrer dans les sabliers. Des pas précipité se firent entendre dans le couloir et un vieil homme portant une longue robe blanche et grise déchirée et une barbe blanche qui frôlait le sol arriva en courant. Jack tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais le vieillard était beaucoup plus rapide qu'il en avait l'air. Il saisit le capuchon de Jack avant que celui-ci ai le temps de se relever et il le souleva à la hauteur de son visage émacié.

-Un intrus! Déclinez votre identiténomâgeoccupationprof essionnelétatcivillieudenais sancelieuderésidencemotifdel avisiteobjetsdéclarer, dit le vieil homme si rapidement qu'il était impossible d'en saisir un traître mot.

-Attendez, quoi? Dit l'esprit d'hiver, sidéré par la vitesse à laquelle parlait son interlocuteur.

-Nom. Âge. Occupation professionnel. État civil. Lieu de naissance. Lieu de résidence. Motif de la visite. Objets à déclarer. Répéta l'homme en prenant son temps entre les mots.

-Euh, Jack Frost, 318 ans, gardien... commença l'esprit de l'hiver avant que l'homme ne le laisse retomber brutalement sur le sol.

-Un gardien! Parfait, enchanté! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de visite de la part des gardiens, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu toi? Quesque qui t'amène par ici? Débita le vieillard.

-Je suis tombé ici par hasard pendant que je faisais une tempête dans le coin, dit Jack.

-Désirerais-tu visiter, mais tu a surement beaucoup de travail, proposa l'homme.

-J'aimerais bien surtout que j'ai tout mon temps, accepta Jack.

-Allez suis moi! Au fait je suis le maître du temps mais tu peu m'appeler Tempo c'est moins prise de tête! Dit le dénommé Tempo.

Tempo guidât Jack au travers de son incroyable palais. Il lui expliquât comment chaque grains de sable équivalait à une seconde d'écouler par humains. Chaque grains renfermais une seconde du point de vu de la personne qui y était relié. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés tentait de regarder tout les détails de l'endroit, mais c'était si grand que c'était pratiquement impossible. Il remarqua alors sur les étagères les plus proches du sol de petites fioles en terre cuites fermées par un bouchon de liège.

-Et ça c'est quoi? Demanda-t-il en désignant les fioles.

-Ah ça, c'est du sable des voyages. Ça permet de revenir à n'importe qu'elle époque. Il suffit de briser la fiole à ses pieds en gardant à l'esprit la date et l'heure où l'on veut se retrouver, on se retrouve alors au même endroit, mais à la date que nous avons demandée, répondit Tempo.

Jack regarda les fioles n'écoutant plus Tempo qui continuait à lancer des explications. Une idée germa lentement dans son esprit et il s'empara rapidement de l'une des fioles et se releva rapidement. Il la glissa dans la poche de son gilet. Il prétexta une tempête de neige à terminer pour pouvoir quitter le palais du temps sans éveiller les soupçons et une fois à l'extérieur, il vola en direction de Burgess.

Après quelques heures de vol, il se posa finalement à coté du lac gelé où il l'homme de la lune l'avait ramené sous sa forme d'esprit de l'hiver. Il s'adossa sur un arbre et sortis la fiole de sa poche. Il l'observa longuement en essayant de trouver le courage de l'utiliser, son idée lui avait paru si bonne au début, mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il commença à enlever la neige d'une grosse pierre plate pour être sûr que la fiole se briserait bien lorsqu'il la jetterait. Il empoigna fermement son bâton, se plaça devant la pierre, se répéta la date et il jeta la fiole sur la pierre. Un énorme tourbillon de sable blanc s'en échappa enveloppant Jack et lorsque le sable se dissipa, le jeune gardien avait disparu.

**A/N : **_Alors c'était le premier chapitre alors laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! On se retrouve bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre__**!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **_Voila! Le chapitre deux. Ça a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu car je suis parti en Europe pendant deux semaine et j'ai eu un énorme blocage. Il est très court mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Alors merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

**Amazone98 **_: C'est vrai que Jack n'a pas vraiment pensé au conséquence d'un petit voyage dans le temps, mais bon on parle de Jack réfléchir avant d'agir n'est pas vraiment son point fort. C'est vrai que moi-même je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de scénario et c'est un peu ce qui m'a donner envie d'écrire cette histoire. Si tu te demande pourquoi il a fait ça, ce chapitre va répondre à ta question ;). J'espère que ça va te plaire!_

**Nawell : **_Merci pour ta review je ne veut pas te dire ce qui va arriver, tu va devoir lire (tu a de la chance c'est dans le prochain chapitre :p) Je suis contente que tu aime mon style et j'èspère que la suite va te plaire_

**Lecteur :**_Je suis contente que ça te plais, Pour la longueur des chapitres, j'essaie de les faire plus long, le premier chapitre était plus un entrée en matière pour voir si les lecteurs l'aimait._

**Mikipeach :**_ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve l'idée très prometteuse, Et pour la suite eh bien la voila j'espère que tu vas aimer!_

**Delph1762 **_**:**__ WOW! Tu as vraiment dit combler de joie juste en voyant que j'avais écris une fic! Je suis vraiment touché __. J'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bonne lecture. _

_Pour éviter la confusion pour ce chapitre, s'il est écrit Jack, c'est pour désigner celui qui est un gardien et s'il est écrit Jackson c'est pour nommer celui qui est encore humain._

Chapitre 2

Lorsque le tourbillon de sable se dissipa enfin, Jack dût cracher une bonne quantité de sable qui était entré dans sa bouche lorsqu'il avait tenté de crier. Ses brûlait à cause des grains qui s'étaient glissés sous ses paupières, le rendant momentanément aveugle. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau voir, il constata que tout autour de lui étaient pareil à avant qu'il se fasse submerger par le sable, à croire que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il s'approcha du lac gelé, un détail attirât son attention. Sur la fine croute de glace, une longue branche était tombée, probablement à cause du trop grand poids de la neige, sa forme caractéristique, recourbée à son bout, lui rappela tout de suite son propre bâton à l'esprit de l'hiver. Il s'apprêtât à procéder à une observation plus approfondie, soudain il entendit des voix joyeuses qui venaient du sous-bois. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il pouvait en distinguer deux, appartenant respectivement à un garçon et une fille. Le gardien se dissimula parmi les broussaille sur la berge, un jeune garçon vêtu d'un châle brun et d'une paire de pantalons resserrés au mollets par des lanières de cuir accompagné d'une petite fille au cheveux bruns portant une robe brune et rouge, transportant tout deux une paire de patins émergèrent du bois. Jack reconnu sa petite sœur, et la voir lui causa un véritable choc, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois grâce à ses souvenirs enfermés dans ses dents et maintenant, elle était là, en chair et en os. Il aurait tant voulu la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne le reconnaîtrait probablement pas en admettant qu'elle puisse le voir. Jackson commença par attacher les patins de sa sœur et celle-ci s'éloigna lentement, chancelante sur ses patins. Jackson enleva ses chaussures et au moment où il s'apprêtait à enfiler ses patins, le cri apeuré de sa sœur retentit « Jack! ». Le jeune homme releva rapidement sa tête, sa sœur se tenait au centre du lac et la glace commençait en fendre autour de ses pieds. Jackson se déplaça lentement pour tenter de ramener sa sœur en sureté, mais il n'eut que le temps de faire quelque pas avant qu'un craquement sinistre lui signale que la glace commençait à céder sous ses pieds aussi. Jack, toujours caché, regardait la scène se répéter, dans à peine quelque minute, les eaux glacées du lac l'engloutirait et il serait trop tard. L'esprit de l'hiver choisit ce moment pour intervenir, il plaça son bâton sur la glace et utilisa le maximum de ses pouvoirs pour épaissir la glace et réparer les fissures. Les deux patineurs regardèrent les craquelures sous leurs pieds disparaître, bouche bée d'étonnement. Jackson fit encore quelque pas hésitant de peur que la glace ne craque à nouveau, mais elle était désormais bien solide. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, la petite était encore sous le choc, mais le contact avec les bras de son frère la ramena à la réalité.

-Tu crois que c'était de la magie? Demanda-t-elle.

-À vrai dire, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, répondit Jackson.

-C'est peut-être Jack Frost qui nous a sauvé! s'exclama la petite avec des yeux pétillants.

En entendant son nom, l'esprit de l'hiver eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à vivre le deuil de son grand frère, pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Peut-être. Allez, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je n'ai plus trop envie de patiner. Que penserais-tu d'une bataille de boules de neiges à la place?

Sa sœur se mit à rire et resserra son étreinte. Ils s'éloignèrent avant que leurs silhouettes ne disparaissent de la vue de Jack. Le jeune gardien ressentait un tel soulagement. Soudainement il sentit un picotement parcourir sa peau, baissa la tête et s'aperçut avec horreur que son corps devenait de plus en plus transparent. La panique le gagna rapidement, mais cela n'empêcha pas son corps de continuer à disparaître. Lorsque son corps s'évapora complètement, la dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut l'obscurité qui avalait tout autour de lui.


End file.
